Trace Grant: Volume Two
by Totally Unoriginal Pen Name
Summary: Life is all safe, it seems, for Trace Grant. But now the organization is on his trail again, with a girl who has powers like him...but is incredibly stronger. On the run in Kalos once again, Trace and Miranda have to find out the organization's true HQ and free everyone before his birthday, where they all could die.


**VOLUME TWO_**

**PROLOGUE_**

* * *

There comes a time in life where everything is perfect. That's how it was for her. Sapphira Nelson was at that point. She was at the epitome of her youth, and her journey was about to start.

Then it all went to hell.

Her father died, leaving her mother and her on their own. She became drunk over the years, and proceeded to ignore her daughter's wishes for rehab. After years of this torture, Sapphira finally got the courage to pack up and leave. She was fifteen and had nowhere to go, but she had to get out.

She caught a Shinx on her journey, naming it Nani. It was by her side through the hardest battles as she figured out what to do with her life. That is, until she met a mysterious man.

He promised her money, a safe place, and anything she would ever desire, for a price. Her humanity. She would become an experiment for scientists to see if they could, in fact, create the perfect creature. Part-Pokémon, part-human.

After thinking it over, she promptly decided, "Yes."

She was taken into a dark van, and the absence of any windows or light told her she had no idea where she was going. There were others, in the van, but they were all tied up, in small cages. She appeared to be the only normal one.

A boy, just barely younger than her, looked up from his cage. Sapphira could never forget the sad, brown eyes that pleaded for help. "Where are we going?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

The boy nodded, holding back sniffles. "I just...I just want to go home."

A murmur of agreement echoed through the back of the van, and then realization hit Sapphira that she made a horrible mistake. These kids were to be the "experiments" with her, but they were taken by force. _What did I get myself into? _She thought, terrified of what awaited her.

* * *

The scientist read over the eighteen files in a unhappy frenzy. The men he sent out to retrieve Experiment 002 were incompetent fools. They couldn't retrieve him. He had no other choice- unlock another experiment, from their forced immortality, and grab Experiment 002 before he turned seventeen, when the serum would no longer effect him. If that happened, they would be down one, and would have to start all over again, getting rid of the rest of the experiments.

He, in no means necessary, wanted to kill the seventeen teens in the chambers. It was not morally right. However, whatever the Boss wants, they will have it.

A file came up, with a girl of bright blue eyes showing up behind her dark hair. She was as pale and skinny as a ghost, but that was not the case. _Sapphira Nelson, age fourteen. __Known for outbursts of potential energy. Extremely irascible. Could possibly provoke rebellion. _The scientist found it ironic that it hadn't been her to escape first. Instead, it had to be Experiment 002- Trevor Martin, or as he called himself, Trace Grant.

Videos of his battle against the twin champions of Kalos had circuited their way though the HQ, the Boss not too pleased with the progress. However, the scientist was intrigued. If only a day's worth of serum could do that, what could two year's worth of it?

But sending out an Experiment like that would be disastrous. And complicated. She would have to find a new alias, find Experiment 002 and bring him in. There would be consequences, and with the League of Kalos behind the escaped one, there would be troubles. Death would most likely occur.

Seventeen more deaths would occur, also, if Experiment 002 isn't brought in immediately, before his seventeenth birthday. After that, he'll be called an "adult" and the project would have to restart with eighteen new teens.

The scientist wanted his first experiment here to be successful, but he was having no luck whatsoever. Sighing, he closed the files on his computer, and reached for the button on one of the cages. The girl tumbled out in surprise, a cloud of mist surrounding her.

"What...?" She trailed off, her legs shaking, her eyes darting around. "What's going on?"

_Temporary memory loss, _the scientist mused. _Due to being locked up for two years. _He thought it was a better outcome than remembering, at least.

"We have a mission for you, Sapphira." The scientist said, grabbing her by the wrist and leading her to one of the beds in the room. "One of your... brothers...have run away, and we want him back safely."

"Brothers?" She repeated, unsure of the term.

"Yes. You were napping for a bit and he left. The world he is in is dangerous for him, and we need him back safely. I cannot think of anyone best suited for the job than you, my dear." He explained. "Will you do it for me?"

After a moment of hesitation, Sapphira nodded. "I will get you a Pokémon to accompany you. And please, hurry back before the twelfth of July."

He didn't want to say it, but if she could not get back, they would immediately put a shut-down on the project, causing the seventeen experiments their lives. The serum would turn to lead in their veins, and only 002 would be immune to it. She had two months left to live if she didn't find him.

Sure enough, the Boss didn't agree with his idea, but it was better than sending the ridiculous grunts out to do it for them. Plus, he mused, he would be able to see the powers in action. The powers of a new generation of humans.


End file.
